Whirlpool jet units used in hydrotherapeutic receptacles to relax and soothe muscles and joints in people have been in existence for many years. The jet stream is directed into the receptacle through fixed nozzles positioned in the side walls of the receptacle that receive water under pressure through a piping system from a water pump.
One problem with these units is that the jet steams must generally travel a long distance to reach an occupant on the other side of the receptacle, thus creating the need for a large pump and pipes to create the desired effect. These large components, obviously, increase the cost and complexity of the units.
Another problem that arises is cleaning and servicing the various jet components when positioned in the side walls of the receptacle. Many of the jet nozzles are complex and not easily accessible for cleaning out the various detrimental deposits from the water, and possibly other therapeutic solvents mixed with the water, that can clog the jet nozzles.
Thus, a need exists for a less complex whirlpool jet unit that can be easily installed in such hydrotherapeutic receptacles and, also, once installed, can be easily disassembled for cleaning and maintenance.